guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
The Stone Palace
The Stone Palace is a setting in the movie Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga’Hoole and serves as the Pure Ones’ main stronghold. It is located in The Beaks, a kingdom containing towering stone spires and a lush eucalyptus forest, although during the movie a forest fire caused by the Pure Ones is raging. The Stone Palace (as it is referred to in the movie’s art book) is a setting unique to the movie and game, such a palace in The Beaks was never mentioned in the books. Visually the Stone Palace is very similar to St. Aegolius, but it is in fact a distinct setting far removed from the canyons. The Stone Palace is where Surtr (AKA Metalbeak) and most of the Pure One army resides, and is heavily featured towards the middle and end of the film. History Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole According to The Art of The Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga’Hoole, the Stone Palace was created by the Pure Ones, carved out of stone “from the ceiling down rather than the floor up” (Simon Whiteley). In the movie, Metalbeak never leaves the Stone Palace. The setting is first introduced when he is seen conspiring with Allomere near the beginning of the film. Bats deposit flecks into one of three fleck-holding contraptions positioned around a flat stone plateau - positioned in such a way to create a Devil’s Triangle. The Stone Palace is later shown more fully when Nyra leads the newly trained Pure One soldiers (which includes Kludd) to the palace to appear before Metalbeak. Metalbeak is seen sitting atop a throne-like perch which overlooks the plateau where the flecks are being collected. The Pure One soldiers, Jatt, Jutt and Eglantine stand on a platform well below Metalbeak and bow down to him. The Stone Palace is next seen when Metalbeak gives a speech to his soldiers. The layout of Metalbeak’s throne room makes it perfect for addressing the many owls that make up his army. Kludd is standing on a platform above the masked soldiers with Eglantine, chanting along with the army. Harsh moonlight is streaming onto the platform where Kludd and Eglantine are, and Kludd uses the moonlight to moon blink his sister. A bit earlier, Boron sent Allomere and his two best search and rescue owls to investigate Soren’s claims of enslaved owlets, and they later arrive at St. Aegolius. They follow a small flock of bats away from the St. Aegolius Glaucidium. The bats take them to the Stone Palace, but Allomere and his owls hide behind a stone spire after spotting Pure One guards. Allomere tells his owls to take out the two Pure Ones sitting within the plateau, but the owls realize too late that the Pure One guards are dummies and they become ensnared in the fleck trap. The palace is next seen when the Guardians go to battle the Pure Ones, and Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger follow close behind. The Pure Ones use owlets and armed bats to lure the Guardians into the fleck trap. Metalbeak, Nyra and Allomere watch this from Metalbeak’s perch. Seeing a way to disable the fleck trap by burning it, Soren grabs an oil lamp from one of the many stone spires that serve as guarding and/or fortification posts and flies into the burning forest to light it. (In the art book, Grant Freckelton reveals that the Pure Ones were responsible for starting the forest fire. The exact purpose for them setting the fire is never explained.) Once the Guardians are free of the trap, the real battle begins. All of Metalbeak’s soldiers fly out of the Stone Palace, led by Nyra. Ezylryb flies directly towards the Stone Palace to confront Metalbeak, his old enemy. Ezylryb knocks Metalbeak off his perch, and in the short ensuing battle (where Metalbeak smashed through a stalagmite with his talon and Ezylryb slows a fall with his claws in a banner) he appears to kill Metalbeak. However, this is just a ruse and both Nyra and Metalbeak begin attacking Ezylryb, throwing him against walls. When Soren appears with a burning branch, Metalbeak briefly battles with him and tries to steal the branch. The branch falls to the floor of the Stone Palace, below the platforms where Nyra and Ezylryb are watching. Soren impales Metalbeak With The burning branch, killing him, and Nyra calls for the remainder of the Pure One army to follow her, flying out of the Stone Palace. The Guardians leave The Palace, bringing the owlets back to the Great Tree with them. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game) In the game, the events of the movie occur alongside the story of the main character, Shard. Shard and his friend Parzival go to join the battle in the Beaks, arriving in time to be able to protect Soren while he flies the bucket of embers in, destroying the Devil's Triangle. After an attempt to destroy all the signal towers calling in reinforcements, Shard, Parzival, and Ezylryb create a plan to destroy The Stone Palace from the inside. Shard flies within the structure towards the forge. By throwing hot coals, he manages to blow up the furnaces and the caves begin collapsing. As Shard swiftly makes his way towards the exit, he is stopped by Allomere, the traitorous owl. They battle, ending in Allomere being crushed by a falling stalactite, only his helmet remaining in the rubble. Shard manages to escape just in time before The Stone Palace is no more, and the Pure Ones are truly defeated. Gallery Pure1_beaks_palace.jpg Tall_stone_palace.jpg Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-6648.jpg IMG_8431.JPG|The Beaks before the fire - the Stone Palace and plateau is located in the middle, a little to the right. Note that some of the other mountains are also carved. Beaks_paintings.jpg Category:Movie Category:Locations Category:Pure Ones Category:Movie locations